


May I have this dance?

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Day 1, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: “It will be fun, trust me!”“I have a reputation to maintain, angel. I can’t be seen doing...that”“You are so dramatic, my dear..."[Fictober 2018, Day 1]





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to participate to Fictober this year and use this opportunity to practice writing fluffy drabbles!  
So this is Day 1...enjoy the ride!

**Day1: “It will be fun, trust me”**

“It will be fun, trust me!”

“I have a reputation to maintain, angel. I can’t be seen doing...that” Crowley says, face twisted in a disgusted expression. 

“Stop being so dramatic! It’s just a dance” Aziraphale replies, already going towards the record player, searching for the perfect song.

“It’s the gavotte, Aziraphale. The  _ Gavotte _ ”

“I’d like to point out that it was a very popular dance”

“Yeah, was. In the 17th century. You are four centuries behind”

“It’s not like your dance style is updated either” Aziraphale retorts, accompanying his poignant remark with an equally judgmental look.

Crowley looks at him astonished, mouth open wide. He’s both insulted and so, so in love with the man before him.

“I’ve seduced a lot of people with my moves, angel. Rock ‘n’ roll is ageless” He replies, accompanying his words with what should have been a sensual movement of his hips but in reality came out as a weird wiggle that pushed his body further down the couch.

Aziraphale just smiles at him, trying hard not to laugh.

“Anyway, I don’t think Anathema and Newt will be happy to see us dancing like that. Mainly because it’s bloody weird but also because we would totally steal their thunder, and nobody wants to be a secondary character at their wedding” Crowley continues, smirking to himself.

“We could teach them all!” Aziraphale exclaims excited.

Crowley instantly regrets putting this idea in his mind. He covers his eyes with his right arm and groans defeated.

“The gavotte is a group dance, after all” the angel continues, ignoring Crowley’s reaction. “Oh, what a wonderful idea!”

Crowley just mumbles some incoherent words, hoping Aziraphale perceives his dissent; but if he does, he doesn’t let it seep and instead puts on some rhythmic ballad.

“Come on, dear” Aziraphale just says.

Crowley moves his arm a bit to look towards Aziraphale. The angel has his hand extended towards him, an expectant smile on. Crowley knows that looking at those eyes will be the death of him, but he does anyway. 

At the sight of Aziraphale’s hopeful gaze, he gives up and takes his angel’s hand, making a resigned sigh. Aziraphale’s smile gets impossibly brighter.

“I’m sure you will like it, my dear. And later you can teach me modern dances so we won’t embarrass Anathema, what do you think?”

Crowley takes advantage of the closeness between them and steals a kiss, still a bit dazed that now he can do this freely. 

“I think it’s a fantastic idea, angel” he replies, feeling a big sappy smile form on his face. 

He finally got to live his dream life...and what if he has to pretend he likes learning the gavotte?

He wouldn’t trade what he has to the world.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
You can also find me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/shanimalew) and [Tumblr](https://shanimalew.tumblr.com)


End file.
